


Love is a Beautiful Scream

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Starring...Flippy! Featuring...Cuddles! And...Toothy! A violent, gory, SPEECHLESS introduction of the popular Flippy/Flippy ship to the series. For those that appreciate the non-speaking canon.





	Love is a Beautiful Scream

**A/N: I keep seeing fics where everyone talks clearly. So, keeping in mind that HTF is basically SILENT, I tried writing something that would WORDLESSLY, and in-characterly introduce the concept of Flippy/Flippy, which everyone seems to love. Not judging, just saying.**

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the forest. One during which Flippy had decided would be excellent for a little outside reading. So, under the shade of a big oak tree, he perused a thick brown volume, while above him in the trees, a woodpecker went about its business.

The woodpecker hopped back and forth, paused, and then figured it would like to hammer away at a particular spot, and so did.

_Rat-a-tatta-tatta-tat!_

Instantly below, Flippy reacted, his head snapping up from his book and an eyelid twitching.

_Rat-a-tatta-tatta-tat!_

Flippy's breathing became quicker, and his teeth became vicious.

No! Flippy gripped his head and shook the rising feelings of rage away. He wouldn't allow himself to change.

_Rat-a-tatta-tatta-tatta-tatta-tatta-tatta-tatta-tat!_

Book falling away, Flippy stood sharply and staggered about, still clutching his temples. He bumped against the tree, causing the woodpecker to take flight. Flashes of barren battlefields plagued his mind. He tried to shove them away, but they flashed, they flickered, machine gun fire filled his ears…and then!

Flippy opened and rolled his bulging eyes to the side, shaking with fear, and met with the snarling, sneering face of his evil half, splitting away from the rest of him in an impressive screen-pan.

Evil Flippy let out a dark chuckle, and Flippy barely had whirled around to face his foe before a flying kick was delivered to Flippy's gut, making Flippy ricochet off the tree and fall to the ground, heaving. But he stayed that way only for a moment.

Before Flippy's evil half could deliver further damage, Flippy used his position to launch himself into his opponent's own gut in a brilliant tackle move. The two crashed to the ground, Flippy clawing all he could at Evil Flippy's face. It wasn't long before Evil Flippy managed to block him, however, and the two rolled over to stand up again.

Now they entered a lightning-quick round of exchanged blows. Matched experts in hand-to-hand combat, neither one was making much progress, but then, Evil Flippy managed to fake Flippy out with a wide blow, and pin him to the tree by the throat with his other arm.

Flippy gasped, struggling to breathe. Evil Flippy grinned insanely with anticipation as Flippy's eyes inflated and threatened to burst. He crushed his paw harder against Flippy's windpipe.

Vision blurring, Flippy racked his brain for what to do. Evil Flippy's sneering fangs faded in and out before his captive. Flippy's brain sparked. It was a desperate plan, but he wasn't really going to be choosey right now…

Sharply, he chopped downward on Evil Flippy's elbows. As the evil bear grunted in surprise and toppled forward, Flippy crushed his eyes shut and forced himself to bring his lips up and kiss Evil Flippy.

Shocked, Evil Flippy squirmed as Flippy's tongue pushed its way around his mouth. Unseen to him thanks to this rather large distraction, Flippy groped at his pouches and pulled out a quite sizeable serrated knife.

Before he could use it, though, both of their eyes' widened in surprise. Yanking themselves backwards, they found their tongues entangled in a rather large knot. With identical outcries of dismay, they struggled to pull apart, but it only brought pain.

And then Evil Flippy spied the knife in Flippy's hand. His eyes instantly reflected comprehension followed by slyness. In a flash, he kicked the hand that held the knife, sending it spinning into the air, and caught it with his own hand. He then brandished it high, causing Flippy to shrink back.

In one sweeping motion, Evil Flippy hacked through Flippy's tongue, severing it, and at the same time, separating them.

At that moment, Cuddles and Toothy happened by, out for a happy walk on a path not far from the tree, and happened to catch the horrifying sight of a lone Flippy gauging out his own tongue. As they witnessed his blood-curdling scream of agony, and saw the blood gush by the score from his mouth, Cuddles and Toothy couldn't help but let out terrified screams of their own and flee away down the path.

Seeing the two of them flee, Flippy heaved heavily and fell back into his crazed state. He launched himself after the two, leaving his good self to die.

Cuddles and Toothy glanced back to see that the insane, blood-spewing Flippy was following, and let out further cries of panic. This did nothing to help them, however, and they didn't get far.

Flippy gave a great leap, and tackled Toothy, who had the misfortune of being the slower one. Cuddles instinctively halted to help, but could only whimper and reach uselessly to his friend, his mind a blank for what to do.

Seizing Toothy by the neck and tail, Flippy rounded on the paralyzed rabbit and forced the beaver's teeth into Cuddle's jugular. In only a couple of seconds, Toothy's sharp teeth had sawed through Cuddles' entire neck, and the rabbit's head rolled onto the ground, his body following closely behind it.

Toothy sobbed and screamed as Cuddles' blood sprayed over him. But he didn't have long to worry about his trauma, because Flippy chose that moment to wring his neck around twice, effectively removing Toothy's head from his body as well.

Evil Flippy reveled in the gore that splattered his face.

Suddenly, however, he felt woozy as his own blood loss caught up with him. He turned around to find his good side not only still alive, but that he had caught up with him. The eyes of his panting and weary good side scanned over the corpses of his friends. Evil Flippy snickered.

As their eyes met, through the pale blood drained skin, Flippy gave his evil self an angry, determined look. And then he smirked.

Opening his coat, Flippy revealed that he was wearing a ticking time bomb, which was going off in seven seconds! Evil Flippy barely had time to be surprised before Flippy tackled him, pinning him to the ground, immobile.

Their eyes met again, and Evil Flippy's held only impressed respect. It was Flippy's turn to be taken aback.

BOOM!

Mixed parts and blood rained down from the sky. In one spot, a heart landed, followed by a second. The two leaned against one another, twitching, as a valentine shaped cut out circled in on them, and then into blackness.

**You only hurt the ones you love!**


End file.
